The Hurt
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Pinkie Pie is hurt because of how her friends treated her through out all the time, so she decides to leave them and leave Ponyville to find a better place for her.


**This is set between Pinkie throwing her yovitophone, and to her leaving to Yakyakistan.**

* * *

 **The Hurt**

Pinkie was lying in her bed with her mane straightened, mulling into her endless thoughts. She gave a brief thought to her life in Ponyville till now. Back in rock farms she was just a sad little filly, but the time when she decided to move to Ponyville, changed her life forever. But what actually had been change for real. She was still feeling as alone as, she always felt. She never showed this to others, because she never wanted to let them see hurt, and she knew that they also wanted same for her. At least, she believed this.

"Does that really matter?" She said to herself "I'd never feel true happiness; I don't even remember how it feels like to be happy at all."

She began to think over a few past events again. When she came to Ponyville and applied for a job, she only had two things on mind, parties, and making everypony smile. She talked to all of them who lived there; she remembered all of their names, their favorite treats, and even their birthdays. How she remembered this all, well, lets just say she was one with the very impressive long term memory capacity, but anyways she did all she could to make them smile, even the grumpiest of donkeys gave up their frown and smiled.

Truly, she did this all, and in return their smile gave her all she needed. A satisfaction, that she had made somepony happy by her party.

"I truly love to see them smile." Pinkie made a sad smile at this "That's all I need to be happy."

Then she remembered how happy she was when she heard that her sister Maud was moving to Ponyville after getting her Rocktorate Degree. She was beyond herself to know that her sister was coming there with her.

"Best sister friends forever," Pinkie sniffled "Maud you're the best sister anypony can ask for."

She remembered how she almost messed up everything while trying to make her friends with Starlight. Starlight's honest but sore words still hurt her feelings deeply.

She felt really hurt as Starlight told her how she ruined everything each time, whenever they were getting closer to become friends and they were doing just fine without her interruption _._

Even though she managed to get them become best friends, but still that wasn't so easy to forget how she _ruined_ everything, while trying to help them.

"At least, they became friends." Pinkie said to herself "So, I should be glad, right?"

Then slowly her mind returned to some recent events when she came to know about her sister's new boyfriend, Mud Briar. The most frustrating pony ever, she would call him.

"If Maud loves him, then why can't I do the same?" She asked herself "I _am_ her sister, after all."

Those all things, and when she found a new hobby, a yovitophone she really loved to blow. The same yovitophone she had to ditch because of her friends.

 _Why every pony ran away from me when I played that, they could have just told me that I'm not good at first… but no~ they've to tell me that when I… I was so attached to my yovitophone, my dear yovitophone… I promise I'd never ditch you like this, if that's wasn't for my friends. Friends?_ That word was repeated in her mind as if she wasn't sure, if that was true. _Do friends do that to other friends, do they? I never did this to them, did I? Then why they've to do this to me? Just why? Should they consider me friend anymore- Scratch that, Should I even consider them friends anymore? I guess as granny used to say, "there's always time in a pony's life when she has to leave everything behind and look forward"… I guess… I guess that's time for me…"_

* * *

The next was very unusual for Pinkie, as she couldn't do anything at all, not even she was able to make her mane. The pink in her coat was diminishing but she didn't care. Even though she didn't felt the same way about her friends as she felt before, but she still wanted to say them goodbye before leaving. She walked around the town to look for them, as her pink turned to gray with each passing second, until she suddenly heard a call.

"Tap in the morning to ya!" She heard as Daisy called out

"Is it morning… I didn't notice…" She replied weakly.

Then she saw one of her "friends" coming there. She was Twilight coming there along with Spike. She was so lost that she couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she didn't care. She just wanna say her goodbye for one last time before leaving everything behind and making a life for herself somewhere she could feel belonged.

"Twilight," she almost whispered as she came close to her with Spike beside her. "Twilight, I'm leaving Ponyville…"

Twilight seemingly babbled something because she couldn't understood whatever she was talking about, only moving lips and some sounds which should be words were heard by her. Then suddenly she pulled her towards somewhere.

 _I was just here to say goodbye, you don't need to throw me out of the town, I can do that myself._ She said to Twilight or that's what she thought, as Twilight took her to Fluttershy's tea party. _So, that's my farewell tea party, not very grand as I have thought… they really hate me that much…_ she thought as she dropped her head on the cake. After some moments she saw herself backing with Rainbow, or that's what she thought was happening. _Rainbow Dash, you're doing this wrong, that's not how we bake a cake._ But when she looked towards the results she felt even bad, as they were burnt, and she really didn't like burnt cakes. Rainbow Dash was still laughing though. _I see, you too don't care about anything I love to do… you too just hate me as much…_ Then she saw herself in a birthday party of a colt along with Applejack. _She's being a little nice, but I know she just don't want me to think the way, I'm thinking… maybe they do care… but why then… I will miss them… at least, because I considered them friends anyways._ Pinkie cried silently to herself as she trotted back to sugar-cube corner that night. She was really surprised that how happy her friends were, even when she tried to told them that she was leaving the Ponyville.

"I can do that much for them." Pinkie said with a sniffle as she dropped herself on her bed "But don't worry, I'll never return to Ponyville, ever again."

* * *

 _ **Dearest sister Maud**_

 _ **When you'll be reading that letter, I will be on my way to Yakyakistan. Please do me a favor, and bring all my stuff back to Rock-farm. I don't think I'll be needing that stuff anymore anyways.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **PS: I think I left Gummy in Ponyville, so if you happen to see him, took him back with you as well.  
Your little sister**_

 _ **Pinkemena Diana Pie**_

Maud raised her head from the letter as she looked towards the horizon for some moments, before she went inside the house and brought out a cart with her, heading towards the Ponyville.

* * *

 **Author note: Just at the request by a guest reviewer. Hope you like it.**


End file.
